Thinking About You
by CampHB
Summary: Temari's spot for watching clouds in Kohona happens to be the same of a particular member of the Nara clan. One-shot. Shikamaru x Temari. Please Read and Review!


**Hey, so this was a VERY overdue one-shot for Antisocial Assassin. To be precise, it is one year late. **

**This is my first time writing a fic for Naruto, and I'm not exactly sure if I made the characters too OC. Please read and reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks.**

**(I will be updating my other stories very soon, so keep waiting!)**

**~CampHB**

* * *

><p><em>(Temari P.O.V.)<em>

Temari gazed up at the clear blue sky. There was a slight breeze in the air and a few clouds dragging themselves overhead. The sun was spreading its warmth on the meadow and Temari couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Konoha might not be as desert-like as Suna, but the scenery and wildlife were pretty beautiful.

_A tiger…no…it's a dragon. There's bunny…or is that a pillow?_

Just lying on the ground with her head tilted up at the sky mad Temari feel so free. She often at times wished that she could become a cloud herself and soar across the world, watching everything unfold below her. Her wind-natured chakra liked wide, open places where she could give herself plenty of space.

A sudden shadow loomed over her and Temari tipped her head back further to see a certain member of the Nara clan scowling down at her. She immediately smirked at his expression and settled herself deeper in the grass.

"Get out my spot," Shikamaru growled.

"Your spot? Who said this was _your_ spot?" she snickered.

"I've always been in this spot."

"That doesn't make it yours, hm."

Shikamaru glared down at the blond kunoichi.

_What a drag, _he thought. _ All I wanted was to get away from those troublesome women, and here I am, standing in the middle of a field with another one._

"Well, are you going to fight for it or not?" Temari was staring up at him again, her dark green eyes boring into his own.

Shikamaru felt his heartbeat stop for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and scowled even deeper. Then he shook his head.

"Troublesome females," he muttered. "I'll just find another place."

He turned to leave, yawning as he did so.

"Hey, wait, Pineapple Head."

The Nara turned at the hated nickname and made a point to glower at the sand ninja as he did so.

"What is it now?"

"If…if you really want the spot, you can have it," Temari said.

He was surprised. Temari would've been the last person he would ever expect to give up something for him.

He shook his head again. "No, it's fine."

"Don't be such a coward, Nara. It's not like you're taking something away from a helpless girl by force," she smirked.

"Helpless? You? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day," he shot back.

"Shikamaru, just take it," she sighed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Fine," he grumbled. "If you insist…"

Temari sat up and moved to her left while Shikamaru took the place where she had just been. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly at the relaxing feeling of sleeping in the sun. When he opened his eyes again, the ever-present and annoying sister of Gaara was still there. She was looking at him, a slight smirk on her face.

"You're still here, eh?"

She blinked. "So what?"

"I thought you were leaving."

"Just because I let you have your place back doesn't mean that I have to leave."

"Troublesome girls," he muttered again, making sure that she heard him.

"Pineapple Head," Temari murmured back.

_(Shikamaru P.O.V.)_

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows and let his head fall onto his chest. Temari had lain down now, her hands behind her head. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was upturned into a smile of bliss.

Temari. One of the three Sand Siblings. And the most noisy, too. She had a special way of getting under his skin, though. He tended to ignore girls like Ino and Sakura, pushing them away with a sarcastic comment. But around Temari, his mind would suddenly go blank and he wouldn't be sure how to react. She was smart, yes, and intelligent, but there was something else about her that made his mouth go dry on various occasions. Something else that had to make him think twice or three times before he responded to her.

He frowned slightly. Him, a genius with an IQ of 200+, was almost always speechless and numb around an ordinary girl. Shikamaru almost laughed out loud. Temari ordinary? She was the complete opposite.

He glanced at Temari and found himself staring at her. The kunoichi had sandy blond hair gathered into four ponytails. Her jade eyes were closed, sealed with thick long lashes. The sand ninja headband glinted in the sun, showing she was from Sunagakure. She clenched her fist suddenly, then unclenched it.

_Those eyes…_

He would never admit it to anyone, but her eyes had more of an effect on him that any Sharingan or Rinnegan ever would. Every single time he looked at her, those deep leafy eyes would pierce him straight to his soul. He was half afraid of them, but also admired them. She had laughing eyes and he liked them.

She was pretty, he knew it. He loved her sadistic smile, her smirk. He found it amusing when she hit him on the head with her fan, even though it did hurt sometimes.

_What am I thinking? _ He suddenly stopped. _She's just another annoying, troublesome girl._

But in his heart he knew she was more than that to him.

_(Temari P.O.V.)_

Temari was quiet as she lay on the grass, drinking in the silence. Once in a while a bird would call to its mate, but other than that, it was perfectly still. She loved the peace.

As she took in the tranquility she began to find herself thinking about Shikamaru Nara. Being the older sister of two younger brothers, she had special insight on how males behaved. Yet, out of all the boys she had ever known, Shikamaru was the only one that she didn't understand.

Of course he was smart and everything but around him, she seemed to act differently. He always had a bored or irritated expression and sometimes she just wanted to yell at him to loosen up and stop acting so annoyed. Boys like Naruto she would call baka, and then hit them on the head with her fan without any restrain, but when she bonked Shikamaru on the head, he would complain, and she would feel a small twinge of guilt inside of her. She never meant to hurt him, but when he was around, her actions and emotions would spin out of her control, out of her command.

_Pineapple Head…_

It was a nickname that Naruto had come up with, but it had always stuck to him whenever she saw his face. His jet-black hair was always pulled up into a spiky ponytail. His golden earrings from Asuma would dangle from his earlobes and shine in the sun. Sometimes she had to resist the urge to tug gently on them. He had tanned skin from laying in the sun all day. His brown eyes had always narrowed when she insulted him, but she'd seen warmth in them when he hung around his friends.

Temari sighed softly. She wished that he would look at her that way sometimes. She wished for once that he would look at her as a friend…sometimes maybe even more. Maybe…maybe he liked her, like she liked him…

Suddenly Temari was aware of a pair of eyes on her and she opened her eyelids. Shikamaru was staring down at her, his coffee-brown irises filled with kindness. She felt a sudden blush come to her cheeks and said coldly to him, "What are you looking at?"

Immediately she mentally slapped herself.

Shikamaru's face turned slightly red and he turned his gaze away. "I was thinking," was all he said.

"Thinking about what?" she asked softly.

_Was he…could he…could he be thinking about me?_ She felt a surge of hope rise in her chest. After all, this was the first time she'd seen him look at her that way.

"About…stuff."

"Oh."

Temari's hopes sank and she shook her head, chiding herself.

_There was no way he was thinking about you, and you know it,_ she told herself. _Stop exaggerating every small detail that he does. _

Then as if it were a dream, she heard him whisper, "I was…I was thinking about you."

She turned back to him, her eyes open in astonishment. He was turning as red as a tomato, his cheeks a bright crimson. She felt blood rush to her own cheeks as she started to smile. He was looking at her _that_ way again. Something filled his deep chocolate-colored eyes; something she couldn't exactly placed a finger on…

_(Shikamaru P.O.V.)_

Shikamaru had no idea what had possessed him to tell her what he was thinking about. All he could do after the words were spoken was blush madly like an idiot. Temari's eyes captured him once again and he felt his blush rising even more. He noticed a slight coloring in her cheeks as the two of them locked gazes. Inside his mind, Shikamaru silently begged Temari not to have heard what he'd said, even though he knew that it was hopeless since it was obvious that she knew.

"R-really?" she finally asked.

He dropped his eyes. _I'm such a coward,_ he thought. _I can't even keep eye contact with her._

He nodded.

To his surprise, she laughed. It sent tingles down his spine.

"I was thinking about you, too," she said. "And I was thinking about why I liked you."

As she made her statement, her face flamed red. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"I like you, Shikamaru," she whispered.

Temari leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. They were soft and Shikamaru felt himself sinking in the feeling. They pulled away slowly, both not daring to look at each other. Shikamaru felt shock coming back over him and he pulled his gaze up into the sky.

"There's a rabbit in the sky," he said plainly.

Temari gave him a confused look and he pointed out the cloud.

"That's a dog."

"Or a flower."

The two of them lay there, watching the sky for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey, Temari," he said softly, finally working up the courage to talk directly to the girl. "I like you, too."

She turned her head and smiled at him. They kissed again before turning their attention back to the deep blue sky. He slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed gently. Up above them a huge cloud rolled by in the shape of a perfect heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I know this was kind of cliche, and a lot of people have written about ShikaTema one-shots in the meadows, but this was actually pretty fun to write. Review, please! ;)<strong>

**~CampHB**


End file.
